La leyenda del hada y el mago
by silvia katy
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloro, porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor, la luna su uncia amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar, todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad...Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás, solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.


**omaigodnes...yo de nuevo con mi segundo one shot...agradecerle por enesima vez a Pao...Pao te quiero y lo sabes...gracias por tenerme paciencia...XDXDXD...para escribir este one me base en una de mis canciones favoritas de Rata Blanca, que lleva el mismo nombre que el one shot, ya saben para darle mas emocion...en fin**

**espero les guste...ya saben, los personajes no me pertencen...son de Kishimoto...ahora si lean...**

**La leyenda del hada y el mago**

Cuenta la historia, que en cierto tiempo existía en un bosque, un mago con poderes indescriptibles. Este mago era temido y respetado por los lugareños del pueblo cercano, ya que ni si quiera se acercaban, ellos decían que dicho bosque estaba encantado, encantado por el mago, aquel que se atreviera a cruzar por este, quedaría convertido en polvo...eso decían.

\- no estoy llorando – expresaba con pesar un pelinegro, mientras miraba a la luna.

\- yo veo lágrimas en tus ojos Sasuke-sama –

\- no son lágrimas, se metió una paja a mi ojo -

\- para no convivir con los demás humanos, se te están pegando sus escusas –

\- hmp, que puedo decirte, llevo muchos años escuchando sus lamentos cuando pasan cerca del bosque –

\- tu llanto y tus lamentos también se escuchan desde donde estoy –

\- y ahora vienes a quejarte –

\- no estoy quejándome, ahora déjame decirte que entiendo tu dolor, pero... no podemos hacer nada, ya sabes aunque poseas toda esa magia no puedes utilizarla para que alguien te ame de verdad –

\- tanto tiempo solo, creo que moriré y seguiré estándolo –

\- ¿solo?, ¿y qué hay de mí? –

\- ¿tu?, sabes que tus palabras de consuelo no me sirven mi querida amiga, ni siquiera eres humana –

\- no tiene nada de malo que la luna sea tu amiga y quiera ayudarte, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro –

\- sí, ningún otro ser humano ha hablado conmigo desde hace siglos –

\- no te preocupes Sasuke-sama, si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás, solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo – consolaba la luna a su gran y único amigo: el mago Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?, ahora además de alumbrar el camino a los viajeros ¿eres consejera? – bufo el mago.

\- ¿te burlas?, he vivido desde el inicio de los tiempos, se mas que tú y te aseguro que tu dolor terminara pronto –

\- deja ya de fanfarronear, ese es mi destino además ya está amaneciendo es hora de que te vayas –

\- me hechas porque digo la verdad, soy tu amiga y no me enfadare contigo – fue lo último que dijo la luna para luego desaparecer dando inicio al amanecer, junto con el sol.

\- hmp – sonrió de lado el mago, luego cerró sus negros ojos y se quedó dormido, allí en la corteza de un árbol situado en lo más profundo del bosque.

Así vivía el mago, lamentando su existencia en soledad a pesar de su magia, su amiga la luna lo consolaba con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole que era su destino y no podía salir de este, pero que no perdiera las esperanzas.

Fue en una tarde mientras el mago paseaba cerca de una zona del bosque que no visitaba con frecuencia –ya que en este lugar era donde más alumbraba el sol- donde su vista vio por primera vez a un ser maravilloso, una criatura hermosa, de dulce mirada y perfecta para él. Era un hada, lo noto porque estaba rodeada de brillos "artificiales" según él. Esta criatura en forma de mujer, era de estatura no tan alta, piel blanca, cabellos rosas que le llegaban a la cintura y unos hermosos y vivaces ojos verdes, ella al ver al mago se asustó un poco quedándose estática en el lugar que se encontraba.

\- no te hare daño – expreso con seriedad el mago.

\- tú, ¿Cómo es que me ves?, solo los niños pueden hacerlo – hablo el hada con su voz angelical.

\- es porque no soy un humano común y corriente –

\- ¿ah no?, ¿Qué eres entonces? –

\- soy el mago de este bosque encantado –

\- oh –

\- ¿y tú?, ¿Quién eres? –

\- soy el hada de los cerezos, el hada Sakura –

\- Sakura – repitió con delicadeza el mago – soy Sasuke... y dime, ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi bosque? –

\- ¿ah?, y-yo, bueno, ya que la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina, la reina me envió a darle color a las flores de cerezo, ese es mi trabajo – explico sonriendo el hada. Este gesto hizo que algo dentro del mago despertara.

\- ¿l-la reina?, ¿Qué reina? –

\- la reina de las hadas, ella nos encomienda los quehaceres – conto mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice una flor blanca – mira – dijo al mago para luego sacar de su mano una ráfaga de luz que hizo que la flor que antes era blanca, cambiara a rosa en un parpadeo.

\- valla, que interesante –

\- ¿lo crees?, sabes, nunca había hablado con nadie aparte de las demás hadas y de niños – iba diciendo el hada mientras daba vueltas al árbol buscando más flores que pintar.

\- ¿y dónde están las demás? – pregunto con seriedad el mago.

\- pues, están haciendo sus labores. Cada una hace cosas diferentes –

\- hmp, y a ti te dejaron lo peor, ya que son muchas flores las que debes pintar – exclamo algo molesto el chico.

\- ¿pintar?, ¿lo peor?, claro que no, este trabajo es muy divertido y me gusta mucho – sonrió el hada.

\- ¿y porque nunca te había visto por acá? –

\- porque seguro no vienes mucho por este lado del bosque –

\- sí, seguro – y dio media vuelta dejando sola al hada.

\- qué hombre tan raro – exclamo el hada siguiendo con su trabajo.

...

El mago después de dejar al hada camino y camino a su castillo, que quedaba dentro de una cascada.

\- extraña criatura, no se alejó al verme – repetía el mago para el mismo.

\- wof, wof – se escuchó.

\- Blas tranquilo soy yo – dijo mientras se acercaba un gran perro de color negro.

\- ya no reconoces mi olor, hmp –

\- Sakura, ¿me estas oyendo? – repetía una chica de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡oh!, cuanto lo siento Ino, estaba distraída –

\- si claro, ¿en qué pensabas? –

\- ¡no!, en nada, discúlpame por favor y dime de nuevo –

\- te decía que mientras llenaba de mariposas el prado, oí una voz muy varonil, me asome a un caballo cerca del bosque y vi a un muchacho muy guapo – conto emocionada el hada a su amiga.

\- hay Ino, de nuevo espiando a los humanos adultos –

\- no lo estaba espiando, ya te dije que oí su voz y la seguí, en verdad era muy lindo, lástima que no puedan vernos – dio un suspiro con pesar el hada rubia.

\- p-pues, hoy conocí a alguien, alguien que si me vio – comento el hada rosa.

\- ¿un niño o un bebe? – interrogo Ino.

\- un hombre –

\- ¿queeeeé?, eso es imposible –

\- también lo creía yo, pero este hombre dice ser un mago y que quizá por eso me pudo ver –

\- eso sí que es raro, ¿lo veras de nuevo? –

\- yo...no lo sé...me dijo que el bosque es suyo, Ino ese hombre es muy raro, además se vestía todo de negro y tenía una capa –

\- eso lo hace más emocionante, ¿no crees? –

\- no, no lo creo, estamos prohibidas de hablar con humanos –

\- es porque no nos pueden ver, pero ese si te vio y hablo contigo –

\- ya ni sé que pensar, mejor durmamos, mañana será más agotador que hoy, dulces sueños –

\- soñare con el muchacho de la voz varonil – rio fuertemente la rubia.

\- ¡Ino! Despertaras a las demás... te pasas –

\- buenas noches –

...

\- te noto extraño – la luna ya alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche y hablaba con su buen amigo el mago.

\- estoy como siempre –

\- no, hoy estas más callado que de costumbre y eso que casi nunca hablas –

\- hmp, siempre he sido así, oye ¿es verdad que los humanos no pueden hablar con las hadas? –

\- aja, conociste a alguien, ¿pero un hada?, eso sí que es extraño, incluso viniendo de ti –

\- no has respondido a mi pregunta – refunfuño el mago.

\- lo siento, pues los hombres no pueden verlas, solo los niños y los bebes –

\- entonces soy anormal, porque hoy estuve hablando con una –

\- no eres anormal, eres especial, y si esa hada no huyo de ti, deberías buscarla mañana y preguntarle porque no te tuvo miedo – aconsejaba la luna al tener un buen presentimiento.

\- claro que no, eso significaría que quiero ser su amigo y no es así –

\- ¿ah no? – el mago imagino que la luna alzaba una ceja al pronunciar estas palabras.

\- claro que no, ya déjame pensar –

\- te llamo la atención esa criatura ¿verdad? –

\- ya, deja de atormentarme y haz bien tu trabajo –

\- estoy alumbrando los caminos de los viajeros – exclamó indignada la luna.

\- normalmente no hablas con los humanos –

\- ... –

\- ¿no me darás la contra? –

\- ...-

\- ¿estás ahí? –

\- ... –

\- Hinata, no me ignores – ese era el nombre que le había puesto el mago a la luna, ya que se le hacía ridículo llamarla luna – Hinata me oyes, deja de comportarte así –

\- ... –

\- está bien, me disculpo, pero dime algo, Hinata... tsk entonces me voy – se levantó y camino hacia su castillo.

A la siguiente mañana el mago salió de su castillo a pasear por el bosque, mientras caminaba iba observando como el lugar estaba cambiando, algunas mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, el aroma del prado era dulzón y los arboles ya daban sus frutos.

\- valla, así empieza la primavera hmp –

\- eres tu – se escuchó una melodiosa voz proveniente de atrás.

\- ¿Qué? , pero si er- el hada lo interrumpió.

\- si soy yo de nuevo – sonrió la chica.

\- tsk, "¿porque mi cuerpo está reaccionando así?" – pensaba el pelinegro.

\- ¿tsk?, ¿solo dirás tsk? – interrogo el hada soltando una carcajada algo tímida.

\- ¿Qué?, no yo...este –el mago se sonrojo, ¿se sonrojo?, pues si aunque no lo crean, pero ladeo la cabeza para que la hadita no lo notara.

\- eres muy gracioso y hablas poco – el hada camino acercándose al chico.

\- oye ¿Por qué...por que no tienes miedo de mí? –

\- ¿miedo?, ¿Por qué tendría que tenerte miedo? – dijo el hada deteniéndose a unos pasos frente al mago.

\- bueno porque yo soy...ach olvídalo, no era nada – contesto con molestia.

\- está bien – sonrió de nuevo el hada – y entonces, ¿te gustó? –

\- ¿qué cosa? –

\- ¿Cómo quedaron los arboles?, como los deje ¿te gustó? –

\- mmm, si, supongo, así debe ser ¿no? –

\- claro, ¿nunca has visto la llegada de la primavera? –

\- no, no me gusta esta parte del año –

\- ¿y eso porque?, si la primavera es tan bonita y jovial –

\- porque no, es demasiado alegre para mi gusto –

\- quizá por eso eres tan amargado, envejecerás rápido –

\- te sorprenderás al saber mi edad y no soy ningún amargado, hmp –

\- si como digas, por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes? –

\- no te lo diré - el mago dio media vuelta para retirarse pero...

\- ¡hey!, esta vez no me dejaras así – el hada corrió detrás del mago para empezar con una serie de preguntas que él se limitaba a contestar con un monosílabo. Así fue como empezó la extraña relación de amistad entre el mago y el hada. Pasaron días, semanas y meses, su amistad comenzó a fortalecerse ya que el mago pasaba todas las mañanas y tardes junto al hada, contándole historias que los lugareños habían inventado de su bosque. El hada solo reía al escuchar dichos relatos, no podía creer que la gente le tuviera miedo, si ella pensaba que el mago era el ser más bueno y puro que había conocido, ella comparaba su pureza e inocencia con la de los niños. Todas las tardes se la pasaban así y al llegar la noche ahora los dos eran quienes hablaban con la luna. Una tarde...

\- Sakura, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace unos días – aviso el mago.

\- ¿sí?, ¿Qué pasa? –

\- y-yo...yo te amo, te amo Sakura y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mí – dijo con algo de vergüenza Sasuke.

\- Sa-sasuke, tu...yo –

\- sé que esto te parecerá raro, pero es la verdad y si tu no sientes lo mismo no te preo- Sakura no dejo que terminara la frase.

\- Sasuke, yo también te amo – soltó sin reparos el hada sonrojándose completamente.

\- Sakura - el mago acerco sus labios a los del hada, sellando con un beso su confesión.

Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar, solos los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar. Pero el mal que siempre existió, no soporto ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.

\- jamás permitiré que él sea feliz, nunca dejare que lo sea ¡NUNCA! – exclamaba con odio una silueta escondida entre los árboles mientras los observaba.

...

Una mañana Sakura caminaba cerca de la cascada donde se encontraba el castillo de Sasuke.

\- creo que estas margaritas le van a gustar, le llevare unas para que adornen su dormitorio – hablaba sola el hada.

\- que hermosa criatura – Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar una tenebrosa voz tras de ella.

\- ¿Quién eres? – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que la "persona" tras de la voz tenebrosa la apunto con uno de sus dedos, tal acción hizo que el hada cayera al suelo desmayada.

\- vamos a ver si logra salvarte de esta – exclamo ese alguien, para luego desaparecer entre los árboles.

...

Ya había anochecido y el mago se encontraba intranquilo en su castillo, caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado, repitiendo:

\- ya debería estar acá, es muy tarde...Blas – llamo a su can – vamos a buscar a Sakura – y así salieron del castillo pero caminaron poco porque el perro empezó a ladrar, señal de que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

\- ¿qué pasa Blas? – el mago llego hasta donde estaba el perro – ¡SAKURA! – grito desesperado el chico mientras sujetaba el cuerpo inerte del hada – no por favor, ¡Sakura! –

\- Sasuke, Sasuke – se escuchó a la luna llamando al muchacho.

\- dime que le paso – cuestiono el mago al borde del llanto.

\- fue el maligno, él la hechizo, está profundamente dormida y no siente nada, lo lamento, utilizó un conjuro y yo no pude defenderla – exclamo con tristeza la luna.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a ella?, no por favor – dijo el mago para luego alzar en brazos a la peli rosa y llevarla a su castillo.

En su castillo pasa las noches el mago buscando el poder que le devuelva a su hada: su amor y su mirada tan dulce de ayer. Y no para desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar, y hoy sabe que es el amor y que le dará fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro, sabe que un día vera su dulce hada llegar y para siempre con él se quedara.

Fin


End file.
